


The Wincest Diaries

by Bubblegumbisexual



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: But shhhh Dean doesn't know yet, Dean and Damon become besties, F/M, Jeremy Gilbert is Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Mystic Falls AU, soulmates in any universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbisexual/pseuds/Bubblegumbisexual
Summary: Due to Cas's interference, Sam and Dean end up in the TV show The Vampire Diaries with no recollection of their past lives.





	The Wincest Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty much crack bc Damon and Dean are my brotp. So Jeremy is definitely Sam Winchester, but literally no one knows that until way later.

“So, you’re Matt’s brother?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, turns out,” Dean said, nodding. 

“Huh. Guess old Pete wasn’t Matt’s dad after all.”

“Nope,” Dean said, popping the ‘p.’ 

“What I don’t get though is how you didn’t know. I mean, it was just you and your dad growing up, right?”

“Well, Pete and my dad used to be real good friends. Matti and I go way back, hunter’s kids, ya know. We both grew up in the life. But then Peter and Dad had a big fight, John kinda had that effect on people, so I didn’t really think that much of it. Matti and I lost contact.”

“Then why are you back?”

“I’m here on a job, hunting a nest here in Mystic Falls. Thought Matti would have some info.”

“A nest? Here? Nothing interesting happens in this town,” Jeremy said haltingly. 

“Yeah, ain’t gonna drag you into it though, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Jeremy said, looking up at Dean. “I’m a hunter, too. I’ve got the ink to prove it.”

“The ink? Jeremy, you don’t have any ink that I can see,” Dean said smirking.

“Well, yeah, only the brotherhood can see it. I’m one of the five.”

“Right,” Dean chuckled.

“It’s true. You can ask Alaric; he’s a vampire hunter, too.”

“Well if you’ve already got three hunters in this town, why is it still overrun with fangs?”

“I don’t know,” Jeremy said, looking away. “But let me help you, please?” He looked back up at Dean, his hazel eyes drawing the young hunter in. 

“Fine,” Dean relented, “what do you know about the Salvatores?”


End file.
